Uncovered
by Fictionheart17
Summary: A story of Acheron and Tory. Tory doesn't remember anything when she gets hit over the head on day when she was walking to work. And when she meets Ash, she understands him.And when Tory gets dragged into his world, Ash is the only one who can protect her
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

The cool wind blew by eerily through the streets of New Orleans as Tory walked down the empty street.

The wind gave a strange light howl that put her on edge, making her regret taking the night shift. The wind blew through her hair, making it blow in her face.

Her steps started to become hurried as she started getting a strange feeling that she was being followed.

I knew I should have stayed home today. She hissed to herself in her mind.

She stopped walking down the street to blow into her hands in order to warm them. The biting cold snapped at her hands, making them turn red and dry

The Sanctuary was only 4 more blocks, before Tory was attacked.

Her attacker came out of nowhere, and hit her over the head. Knocking her out cold, and sending her falling to the ground.

_Tory POV_

As my mind swam in a thick confusing fog, my thoughts were completely scrambled. I couldn't remember what had happened.

All I remember is walking down the street, then everything had gone dark.

As my mind slowly cleared I started to hear quiet voice, and a annoying beeping noise.

I opened my eyes, and waited for the milky churning of my eye sight to stop.

Two people stood in the same room with me, a man and a woman.

The girl was a pretty blond, and the man was a brunette.

The girl sighed with relief. "Tory, thank the gods you're alright." she breathed.

_Tory? Who's Tory? _

She came over to me and smiled at me brightly. "Who are you? And more importantly...who am I?" I asked.

Her happiness slowly melted away into complete shock. "Oh no...Dev. She doesn't remember anything. Oh gods." she said, her voice suddenly thick with tears.

"Aimee, just be glad that she's alright. The doctor said that she might not have any memory of what happened. He said we might have to be patient." the man said.

The girl named Aimee turned around on him angrily. "He may have said that, but he never said anything about her losing all of her memory." she screamed.

The man named Dev just stood calmly, letting her speak. When she was done he looked at me, and smiled gently.

"Don't mind her Tor, she's just mad that you came by walking. Are you feeling alright?" he asked hopefully.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Is that who I am? My name is Tor?" I asked.

"No, no. Your name is ToryKafieri." he said.

"Tory, oh okay. What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?" I asked, not beating around the bush.

"You got hit over the head really hard. And that's all we know about it."Aimee said, sitting down on the bed.

I nodded, accepting their words as the complete truth. Then I looked at them back and forth at them.

"Don't get mad at me for this, but who are you two to me?" I asked.

Aimee smiled at my blunt question. "I'm your best friend, and Dev is my brother. He's just a womanizer who always tried to get with you." she whispered.

I felt my face get warm, I felt...embarrassed. Dev didn't looked to pleased by what his sister had just revealed. Heck, I wouldn't either.

I looked away. "Oh, that's nice to know. Did the doctors say when I can get out of here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"They said maybe in a couple of days." Dev growled as he stared down his sister.

She arched an eyebrow at him and smiled at him, daring him to make a public scene. "Yeah, they did say that. But we need to get her out of here now." Aimee said gravely.

"Why do I need to get out of here right now?" I asked dully, uninterested in what they had to say.

"Unless you want to get an investigation started about this, I suggest you start getting out of bed. I can hear the police men coming, get her moving Dev. _Now"_ she hissed, then ran to the door to keep look out.

Dev grunted a threat to her but did as she said. He picked me up easily, and detached the wires that attached me to the machines.

I gave him a curious look. "Dev, what's wrong? Why are we leaving right now so fast?" I asked.

He smiled down at me gently. "Because you're in danger of being killed. We don't want to take that risk of getting you killed. Sorry Tor, you're ours from now on." he said.

I shrugged and nodded. "Okay, not like I can just go back to my old life. I can't even remember anything up till waking up here in the hospital room." I said.

He gave me a gently hug as he wrapped both arms around me, holding me tightly against his strong well muscled body.

"Aimee, ready to go?" he asked. Aimee snuck one more look around the door jamb and nodded. "Yeah I'm ready to go. I have all of her stuff together already. I'll meet you back at the house Dev. Keep her safe." she hissed.

Then she disappeared out of the room.

"Why isn't she coming with us? Oh, wait she's a diversion right?" I asked.

Dev nodded. "That's right Tory. Usually we wouldn't do this but you know far to much about us to let you go get taken by the police." he said.

Then a memory flashed into my mind. The memory of Dev and his family turning into bears.

I didn't freak out though. If I had known before and wasn't eaten, I guess I took it pretty well before.

"You're a were-bear. Just teleport us out of here." I said.

"You remember huh? Well okay." he said.

Then we disappeared.

_Acheron POV_

I was staring at the setting sun on a building that sat nestled within the city of New Orleans.

Reds, oranges, and various shades of yellows blazed in the sky with such intensity that I was glad that I had my sunglasses on.

Hell, I always have my sunglasses on.

_Because of your eyes aren't normal._ I reminded myself.

I ground my teeth together. Being normal would be a godsend. But the gods don't have anything on me. I am a god.

Of Atlantis that is.

I flinched a fraction when Simi started to move across my body, from my shoulder to over my heart.

Her way of hugging me I guess. I smiled at her gesture and put my hand over my heart.

"_Akri...can we go get some ice cream and go see Aimee?" _she asked in a shy voice.

I smiled, she always used the shy voice to get whatever she wanted. "Sure Sims. We will. But you have to come out first." I said.

She did it at once. She appeared at my side in her teenager age. Wearing a purple Gothic halter dress, fishnets, and 4 inch stilettos. Ouch.

Her hair matched mine, it was black again with a bright red streak running through her bang. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

She smiled up at me proudly. "Come on! I'm hungry Akri!" she yelled impatiently.

"Alright, alright. We're going, we're going." I said.

"Goodie!" she squealed in delight, then took off into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Tory POV

My head hummed as I started to drift into consciousness. My eyes drifted open only to the darkness that the night brought every evening to the world. I sat up and rubbed my sleep eyes.

I looked around myself, not a light in sight. "Hello? Is there anyone in the room with me?" I whispered into the dark. I turned to my side and reached out my feet to feel around for the floor.

When my foot hit something solid, I tested it to see if it was the floor. Yep, it's the floor.

I stood up and started to grope around for things to guide me to a light switch or something to help me get into a lighter room.

There were no windows, so even if my eyes adjusted to the dark I still couldn't see anything. "Hello? Help me please I'm not a freaking bat, I'm blind here!" I hissed into the darkness.

I was already cranky, and hitting my leg on something sharp didn't help me one bit. It felt like a knife when it pierced through my leg. And it only got hotter as it dug into my leg even further.

And invisible force started pushing me forward, forcing the blade deeper into my leg.

Then it felt like a hand went around my throat, and started to choke the life out of me.

I coughed and spat up blood as another sharp edge got thrust into my stomach. I screamed out in pain as both the blades, and the hand started to make my skin burn as if a fire had been lit upon my skin.

Light suddenly poured over me, and a saw who my attacker was. Nothing more than a shroud of darkness.

It flashed away quickly, but left it's blades within my body. Dev was standing in complete shock in the doorway.

I looked down to see my blood slowly seeping out of my body and onto the floor.

I bent down and grasped the knife in my thigh and ripped it out, and threw it to the floor. I collapsed then and fell to the ground, still barely conscious.

Dev rushed forward and pressed his hand against my wound on my thigh, hard.

I hissed in pain. "Sorry Tory, just stay still dammit and let me help you. Mama!" he yelled.

As my eyesight started to blur, people rushed through the doorway, then everything went black.

_Acheron POV_

Simi and I walked into the Sanctuary and right on cue, 'Sweet Home Alabama' started playing.

I saw Dev at his usual spot, looking rather annoyed.

Actually, now that I look all around the bar, everyone looked a bit on edge.

And for once, no one stared at me as I walked into the bar. That's a bit odd, not that minded though. No one unfamiliar was in the bar; just the Peltiers and a few other were hunters.

Dev got up to come over to greet me. I offered him a small smile, he gave me one back.

"What's going on bear?" I asked, nodding to the empty bar.

He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Someone was attacked." He said simply.

That put me on guard at once. "Who, and are they alright?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly, his eyes filling with sadness. "She's about half-dead. She was stabbed twice, and was getting choked. We don't know if she's going to be alright or not, she's still unconscious and she lost a lot of blood when I found her." He said his voice raw.

"Who's 'she'?" I asked.

"Tory Kafieri, she was the one who got attacked. Gods, I hope she'll be okay." He said.

"You must really like her." I said.

Dev nodded. "Yeah, she's a good kid. She's Aimee's best friend, and she knows about us being bears. She took it better than a lot of other people would. That's for sure." He said.

I was surprised that she was still alive, since her being human and all. "She's still alive after finding out that you and your family are bears?" I asked.

"Course she is, Momma is the one that okayed it for us to tell her about our world. She was being raised by us basically. She lost her parents about a year ago." He said.

I nodded. "Is the danger gone then?" I asked.

Dev nodded. "Yeah, the funny thing is that there was nothing there when I got into her room where she was asleep."

"No one was there? Not even a scent?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not a trace that someone was even there." He said.

I looked at him. "Dev… could she have been trying to commit suicide?" I asked.

He pinned me with a glare. "Tory never would've tried to off herself. She wasn't suicidal, never has been."

I shrugged. "Sorry I said anything."

Then I turned around to go sit with Simi.

_Tory POV_

I jolted awake when I felt an electrical shock go through me. I gasped and my body started to tremble. Tears leaked down my face, blurring my vision.

I felt strong hands holding me down, and was whispering words into my ear.

"Calm down Tory, just relax and everything will go just fine, you have to stop moving around of you'll reopen your wounds." said a calm, stern voice.

I stopped struggling at once, as if I were put under a spell when that man spoke to me. I felt calm in a strange way, almost like a false high in a way.

My eye sight was hazy with a milky film over my eye, like the fog was built into my eyes. I tried to blink it away, but my blinks were slow and drawn out. Like I was drugged.

"W-what did you do to me?" I asked sluggishly.

I felt something prodding at me, something sharp. But it brought no pain to me, I looked down at where it was sticking me in the stomach, I was getting sown back together.

"I'm not some voodoo doll you know." I slurred.

The man laughed. "Yes Tory, I know that. I'm just trying to make you all better."

I giggled drunkenly. "I'm not a little child ya' know. And shouldn't I be unconcious for this?" I asked, laughing again.

"Eh, you were until you just woke up. Drugs don't really have a great effect on you like they do on humans." He said.

"Huh, what? I'm not human?" I asked, lifting my head up only to get dizzy.

"Not entirely no. Don't you already know that?" he asked.

"Not exactly, I can't remember shit because I was hit on the head." I said, giggling as I pointed to my head.

"Oh, well when you're sober… I'll look at that. But for now, just go back to sleep."

Then a mask was put on my face, and my head just got all the more all the lighter. I couldn't feel anything, couldn't sense anything.

Like a false state of death.

_Acheron POV_

I walked into Carson's office just as he took of a gas mask from the woman he was sewing back up.

I inhaled sharply at the large cuts that stretched from across her stomach and one of her thighs.

A deep purple bruise bloomed across her neck, in the shape of a hand.

Carson looked up when I entered and smiled at me. "Hello Acheron. Do you need to get stitched up, or did you come to get a sneak peak at the naked woman in my office." He laughed.

"She's not naked. She's covered up on breasts, and private parts. So she's technically not _naked_."I said.

He laughed. "Yes, that may be. But if I see you trying any of the funny things that Dev was trying to pull, I'll get your ass out of here faster than you could say sorry." He said.

With Carson, I didn't doubt it.

"So who is she Carson?" I asked.

"Tory Kafieri, she's a strange one. I just got done giving her such a large dose of knock out gas, that it would kill a human. She burns it off like sweat; she was just talking like she was drunk. That was funny. Tory doesn't like to drink much, actually now that I think about it I've never seen her drink at all." He said half to himself.

"That's odd, isn't she a plain ol' human?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorjamb.

Carson shook his head. "No, she's not all human. Acheron, she's a strange being, I've never seen anything like it. She hit so hard on the head; it would've killed an ordinary human. Then she was stabbed twice, and got strangled almost to death. She should've died from these injuries, but here she is breathing soundly. She's a very interesting specimen, that's for sure." He said as he finished sewing up her stomach.

"More like a bucket load of trouble." I muttered.

Carson laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Nicolette is thinking about making Tory leave, many things have happened to Tory, none of them good. It's like she's a walking jinx on herself." He said.

I felt bad for Tory then; she was going to be thrust out on her own soon if things didn't clear up for her soon.

But then Carson said, "But I doubt Nicolette will make that decision though. Aimee and she are best friends. Aimee would move out with her in a heartbeat. And Nicolette doesn't want her only daughter out on her own. If you know what I mean." He laughed.

Nodding, I let my gaze travel up Tory's body. She had lush curves head to toe. She wasn't too thin, or too big boned, she was just the right size. And she had long gorgeous legs.

And I let my imagination go a little bit far, and imagined them wrapped around my waist.

I grew hard at the thought of it.

"How tall is she doc?" I asked suddenly.

Carson smiled slyly up at me. "Interested, Acheron?" he asked, nodding to Tory.

"No, just want to know how tall she is." I said insistently.

"5"9. That's how tall she is."

I smiled in my mind. She's a tall woman.

And I like tall women.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tory POV

I was sleeping soundly when I started to wake up slowly. I heard an annoying beeping noise that woke me up faster.

I opened my eyes, my vision was cloudy at first, but it slowly cleared as I started to blink and look around.

The room was sterol white; once more I was in a hospital room. I had a breather mask over my mouth, and whenever I breathed in, a cold rush of air went down my throat into my lungs. It felt weird when it did that, but refreshing all at the same time.

I tried to move my body, any part that I was able to move, no luck. My entire body was heavy and lethargic from the pain meds.

The door to the room opened up then, and Aimee came through the open door way, followed by a small black clad girl.

The little girl met my eyes and smiled sweetly. "Aimee, she's awake! Is that a good thing?" she asked, her voice sounding excited.

Aimee smiled, and nodded at her. "Yes Simi, it's a very good thing that she's awake now. How are you feeling Tor?" she asked.

I tried to shrug, but I couldn't move. I just blinked my eyes shut tight once. Hoping that she'd know what it meant.

She smiled down at me sympathetically, and pushed a stray lock of hair out of my face.

I was starting to feel tired again, my vision started to cloud, my eyelids started to feel heavy. And I drifted off to sleep once more.

Acheron POV

I walked into the medical room, following Aimee and Simi. When I got there, they were both sitting down, gazing at Tory, who was asleep still.

"Has she woken up yet?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Aimee looked up at me, her eyes puffy and red from lack of sleep. "Yeah, she was just awake. She's been drifting in and out of consciousness. I just hope she can pull through." She said her voice raw.

I walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aimee, she'll be fine. It just takes time to get healed from the kind of wounds that were inflicted to her body." I said.

She looked up at me, and smiled. "I know that…but she's not normal. If she were just a plain old human, than she would've died from her wounds last night, from the loss of blood. She's not normal at all Ash… and I'm scared that she's going to get killed, or get one of us killed." She said.

"Did you know your mother was thinking of kicking her out of the Sanctuary?" I asked.

Aimee nodded. "Yes, she told me that she's decided too. She says Tory brings to much danger around with her for her taste, and she fears that one of her children will be killed. I don't know what to do Ash, Tory can't live alone…she has no one to take care of her." She said.

A tear dripped out of her eye, and onto the bed, soaking into the blanket.

Simi whimpered when she saw Aimee crying, and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes; she even poked out her bottom lip. Oh gods, she wanted something.

"Akri…can we take care of Tory until she feel better?" she asked in a baby voice.

I groaned at what Simi asked. "Sims, we can't take a human in." I said sternly.

Simi sniffled, and opened her eyes open wider. "Paweez! It make Aimee happy if Tory come with us!" she whined.

I growled, than sighed. There's no questioning a demon when it knows how to play its master like a fiddle.  
"Simi, I don't think that it's a very good idea." I said ruefully.

She arched an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms over her chest, "The Simi thinks it a very very good idea." She growled.

"Simi, don't talk to me like that." I warned.

"Than let Tory stay with us! She sick, she needs someone to help her get better. I can help her get better. The Simi can help her with whatever the Tory needs." She pouted.

I sighed raggedly, the thought of Tory in my house, alone with my daughter…for some reason it made the perfect picture in my head.

Simi pouted some more, still pressing down. And she'll keep doing that until she gets her way.

"Sims…ugh! Alright, Tory can stay with us, but only until she gets back up on her feet. But she has to leave after that." I said.

Simi squealed with excitement, so loudly that it hurt my ears; gods, she has a high pitched scream. But whenever Simi was happy, I'm happy. It keeps her out of my hair for a while, until she gets bored that is. And if she gets bored, I don't know what will happen from then on.

"Are you sure you won't get bored with Tory?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, and waited for her answer.

Simi gave me a 'duh' look. "Akri, the Simi no get bored with the Akri Tory. She's a living thing, and I not allowed to eat her, because akri won't let the Simi." She said pointedly. "And the Simi would much rather eat something that tastes good with BBQ sauce."

I smiled and laughed at that, Simi did like her barbecue sauce. "Alright Simi, you win…this time."

She giggled. "Akri, the Simi wins most of the time. Except when it comes to eating peoples that are not for the eating, and that stupid bitch goddess." She spat.

I looked back at Tory's sleeping figure and groaned inwardly. She is not going to be happy when she wakes up.

There was something that scared me though, something that didn't happen too often. I couldn't see Tory's future, meaning that she's going to a big part of my life. That's just great, just what I need at the moment.

I sighed angrily, cursing under my breath.

"Acheron, are you really going to let her live with you, until she gets better?" Aimee, a sound of awe in the undertone of her voice.

I smiled at her. "If it's alright with you Aimee, then yes." I said, mentally cursing myself.

She smiled a smiled that spread ear to ear. She jumped up and down squealing happily. "Thank you Ash! Oh thank you so much." she said happily.

She jumped over to me and hugged me tightly around the waist, but then at once jumped back, giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your personal space." She whispered.

I laughed. "Aimee, its fine. You just hugged me, it's not like you just dumped crap all over my lap or something. Chillax." I laughed even harder when she bit her lip.

She gave me a small shy smile. "Okay. But thanks again. You're Tory's life saver." She said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. We still have to see what she has to say about coming to live with me while she recovers from her injuries. If she says no, then I'm not going to force her." I said, trying to get myself out of the situation that Simi had put me in.

"No Akri! You said yes already! NO TAKIE BACKS! THAT'S CHEATING!" Simi squealed at the top of her lungs, so loud it hurt my ears.

And what I just said, didn't get me out of the situation, I only built a bigger hole for myself.

Aimee grimaced at Simi's loud scream and looked up at me and said, "You made your bed, you're going to have to sleep in it."

"Aw, shit." I cursed under my breath.

Simi squealed with delight when she heard that, taking it as a sign of defeat. And she was right, 100% right.

What the Simi wants, the Simi gets. *sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Tory POV_

Who's moving me? Because it's either someone's moving me, or I'm on a boat…don't I get seasick on boats?

I don't remember, but I think so….

My mind is a complete foggy mess with nothing in it, sometimes bits and pieces of a memory float up to the surface, but when I reach for them, they shatter and slid right through my fingers.

I don't know why I can't remember anything...why can't I though?

I heard something…some voice…no, two voices…

One belonged to a man, and was so sensual, that it sent chills dancing up and down my spine.

The other belonged to a girl, a young girl by the sound of it.

"But Akiri! She has to stay here! There's nowhere else for her to stay!"

"Simi! This is _my _bedroom! Go put her in one of yours."

"_No!_ She needs to stay here! She can keep you company when I can't."

I heard a deep growl, followed by the slam of a door. I heard a girly giggle from next to me and that's when my eyes started to drift open.

I saw a person through the fuzzy sleepiness that fogged up my eyes; she slowly got cleared up as I blinked my eyes more.

She had long _bright green _hair that stretched farther than her waist; it was falling free around her as she danced around with a bottle of something in her hand. She looked about three or four feet, dressed up in purely Goth outfit; complete with the corset and poufy skirt.

"I gots my barbecue sauce! I gots my barbecue sauce! And its extra spicy spicy!" she sang as she danced in a circle.

I watched in fascination as she did so, I've never seen someone worship a bottle of barbecue before…at least I think I've never seen it. It's actually quite entertaining to watch.

She looked at me and stopped at once. Her cute heart shaped face brightened with a huge smile. "You awake! You awake! YAY!" she squealed.

"Simi! STOP SCREAMING!" someone yelled.

"Akiri! She's awake! She's awake!" she screamed at the door happily.

"Doesn't mean you have to scream Sims!"

"You don't have to be mean, come and see her Akiri!" she squealed.

I heard grumbling and the door opened.

A six-foot-eight tall man walked into the room, his hair was the same _bright green_ as the girls. His hair was long and his eyes were covered with sunglasses. But the rest of his face was gorgeous.

He looked annoyed, by the indignant line his lips were pressed into; it looked that way to me.

He arched an eyebrow and gave me a small smile. "Nice to see you're with us Soteria. Simi thought you'd never wake up." He said.

He was the person is with that sensual voice; it sounded so strange, and sent the chills up and down my spine.

He was a sexy man, but he scared me deep down; and I don't know the reason why.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At my condo. You'll be staying with me until you get better." He said, bringing up a beer to his lips and taking a long drag.

"Why am I at your condo?"

"Because, they kicked you out of the Sanctuary. They thought you oppose a danger to their family and to everyone else staying there. They may be right, or wrong. No one knows yet." He shrugged.

"You seem so cool with someone staying at your house, even though you don't know them. Why don't you just throw me out on the streets? Wouldn't that be more conventant for you?" I asked.

"Nope, I promised Aimee that I'd take care of you until you feel better. Unlike most people, I keep promises." He said.

"Because you like too, or that you have too?" I asked.

He stiffened a degree. "What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"What I mean is what are you? Are you something that has to keep their promises because they'll die, or are you just someone who is an honest to god saint that never breaks a promise or vow?" I asked.

_Acheron POV_

Okay…

She knows too much, or is she just smart?

"What I am is none of your business, never will be. So don't try and figure it out, you'll just tire yourself out." I said.

Her eyes narrowed at me. "I'd like to know your name, at least. I don't want to stay in your home if I'm not welcome either." She said.

Sheesh, remind me to never to help out a human ever again.

She pushed herself up off my bed, her arms shaking with the strain. She bit her lip in pain and try to swing her legs off the bed.

I walked over to her, set my beer down on the bedside table, and gently pushed her back down. "Stay in the bed. You're still too injured and weak to be able to walk around."

She was breathing hard, her eyes watered up in pain.

"It's okay if you want to cry, I understand if it hurts." I said gently.

"I'm not crying, certainly not for pain. I'm just frustrated." She snipped.

"Frustrated how?"

"I can't do anything for myself. And when I get really angry or too frustrated, I cry. I'm sorry." She said through a thick voice.

I shrugged, suddenly feeling bad for her. I raised a hand and brushed hair out of her face, instead of cupping her face when I really wanted too.

"Don't apologize. Crying doesn't make you weak, you're just strong enough to show how you're feeling. And you're not all clingy, that's the best thing." I laughed half heartedly.

I tried to read her, but dammit, my powers wouldn't work. On a few people, like Nick, and apparently Tory, they don't work. I couldn't see her future either, meaning that she'll actually mean something in my life.

Gods, what did Simi get me into?

"Acheron!"

I stiffened up at the sound of that voice.

Oh hell, can my day get any worse?

_Yep, just did buddy. Prepare for a live action version of hell._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tory POV

My mind was still fuzzy as another woman's voice sounded out from somewhere in…Acheron's apartment…and it wasn't…Simi's?

She stepped through the door, I gaped at her beauty, Her red hair framed her voluptuous body, and her perfect face made me want to crawl under a rock and die from my ugliness.

The woman looked at me, and her eyes turned to daggers.

_Oh shit…_

"What in the hells is that doing in _your_ bed?!" she screeched.

Simi growled deep in her throat, and Acheron sat on the edge of the bed, stroking my face with a gentle hand as he ignored the angry woman at his bedroom door.

"Leave, Artie, or Simi will get her way with you for the first time." He warned. The woman sniffed in indignation but squealed when Simi launched herself at her, and tore after her with a louder growl then before.

I leaned into Acheron's hand, giggling slightly from Simi's antics. "Shouldn't you stop her, before she hurts your girlfriend?" I asked.

Acheron stiffened, and let his hand drop. He started to get up, before I automatically grabbed his hand with my own, and brought his knuckle to my wrist, kissing it gently in apology.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." I said

Acheron POV

I started down in shock as Tory kissed my hand, then rubbed her face against it in apology. I felt myself melting as she looked up at me with a longing for acceptance, and I did the thing I never expected myself to do.

I pulled my hand from hers, then titled her face up, and sealed my lips over hers, gently tonging the seam of her lips for permission to kiss her more deeply.

She moaned in surprise and accepted my kiss, making my heart hurt, and soar all at the same time.

I framed her face with my other hand, and brought her closer to me. She leaned forward, returning the slight caresses against my tongue as I did them to her. We were deep into our kiss when suddenly—

Simi came back, she gasped and squealed in excitement. "Yayyyy!"


End file.
